Cold Winter's night
by samanddianefan10
Summary: On a winter night, Blair is left alone with her thoughts. No matter how hard she tried she  couldn't escape the one man she could never forget. She decides that it's a good time for company after all.  A/U


It was a cold night in December, and Blair couldn't sleep. She'd had too much to do that day, between her kids and the rest of her family as well as her ordinary, less exciting chores, like working out and housekeeping. Both exhausted and exhilarated at the same time, she felt a strange mixture of emotions that helped her evade the sleep that she so desperately needed. Everything was in order, her bedroom was immaculate and had never looked better. She'd even managed to find some fresh flowers to decorate her home with, and had put some roses in her bedroom. The scent of those roses was intoxicating, almost as much as the glass of wine that she'd had at the end of the evening. All that was missing was one thing, it was glaring- she wanted, no, needed, the touch of a man, and tonight no ordinary man would do. It had been awhile for her since she'd experienced the intimacy of two people who cared about each other-even tonight the feelings didn't necessarily need to be there. She wanted to be with someone who knew her better than she knew herself, who was closely in tune with her every want and need, and as much as Blair hated to say it, that person was Todd Manning.

Todd. What was it about him that woke up all of her senses? Anger, hurt, lust, love, joy- she'd experienced a wide range of emotions whenever she was with him, and even when she wasn't. He'd been gone for a very long time now, and she'd been too angry with him to hear out his explanations. Blair didn't want any part of it. He'd abandoned his family, and there was no excuse for that. Even now, after hearing his explanations about his crazy mom and having a twin brother, she still was feeling more anger than anything at him. Why anger? It wasn't his fault what his mother had done to him. Starr welcomed him back with open arms. Technically there wasn't anything to forgive, and yet she felt like she was holding on to years of resentments. Every time she looked at Todd all she could think of was the past, and she hated herself for it. But even she had a sinking feeling that after tonight, all of that was about to change, and for some reason, she didn't care.

"Todd?"

"The one and only. Honest. I have proof," came the voice from the other end. It was hard for her to decipher his mood, so she thought she would tread slowly. After all, he'd had just as many reasons to hate her as she did him, if she were honest with herself.

"It's me."

"I know who you are. The magical thing called caller i.d, works every time. What do you want Blair?"

She paused and lowered her voice subconsciously. It would be easier if they were face to face, she could gauge his reaction and act appropriately. But here, on the phone, it was difficult. She would have to just give it her best shot. But really, was there a man Blair couldn't have once she put her mind to it?

"I was feeling a little lonely and I was wondering if you were busy tonight."

"What's the matter, Tomas isn't cutting it for you?"

"Todd, it's not working with him, for your information. But that's not why I called you."

"Why did you call?"

"I just..I've just been doing a little thinking and I realized that it would be nice to spend a little time with you. I haven't had any time with you since you've been back and..it would be nice, wouldn't it Todd?"

She wondered what the pause on his end meant.

"You want me, over there, with you? Where are the kids?"

"They are with friends. It would be just you and me. Wouldn't you like that?"

She could almost hear him smile to himself. "Yeah. Yeah I would. I'll be over in a little bit."

And she hung up the phone, quite satisfied with herself. This promised to be one interesting evening indeed.

0000000

"Do you always greet your guests wearing that?" Todd asked as he stared at his ex-wife, who was clad only in a red nighty with a matching red robe. The nighty barely gazed her knees and the robe fell down to her ankles.

Blair smiled. "I was expecting you."

He raised his eyebrow. "I certainly hope you weren't expecting the mailman dressed like that. If you were I really need to think about a career switch."

Smirking, she walked up to him and shut the door behind him. "I've been busy today."

"I can tell. You seem so exhausted. Maybe we ought to put you to bed."

"Funny, I had the same idea but I wasn't thinking about sleep."

Todd looked her up and down, taking in her floral fragrance while he thought of his next move. It had been a long long time for him and he didn't want to mess things up.

As if reading his mind, Blair took his hand and led him upstairs. "I think you know your way around here. Do I need to give you the tour?"

"I think we've pretty much agreed on the only destination that I'd like to see. Somehow I'm not really in the mood for t.v."

"Then what are you in the mood for?" Blair whispered as she traced his jawline with her fingertip.

"You. It's always been you," he responded before leaning against her for a kiss. Their lips melted against each other's as he wrapped his arms around her, caressing her softly but firmly. His left hand massaged her back, then her neck, then he pressed the palm of his hand against her face.

"Do you want me?" he asked as he looked her in the eyes.

She nodded.

"Tell me you do. I want to hear you say my name."

Blair took a deep breath then smiled sweetly at him. "I want you Todd. I want you."

It didn't take him any further prodding to continue what they had started. He pressed against her gently, causing her to fall against the bed. His hand traced her leg and thigh while they kissed, as they both knew where this would lead. His hand moved up and he took ahold of her hand, while she moved his face up to look at her.

After they continued to enjoy each other's caresses and touches it became apparent that neither of them could wait much longer. Blair smiled at him and pressed his hand against her panties, where he followed her lead and removed them. Soon they became one and he moved in a slow and steady rhythm, causing's her to cry out his name more than once. When eye contact was reestablished, she nodded at him, and he didn't need any more encouragement.

After they were finished, both, very relaxed, lay on their backs and she rested against his shoulder.

After a few minutes Todd finally spoke up. "So, does this mean…"

"I don't know what it means Todd. All I know is right now you're here with me and there is nowhere else I'd rather be. What tomorrow holds, I don't know but I do know this- sometimes, on a night like this, you make me very, very happy."

He listened and he thought about what she had to say. Normally his first instinct would be to argue, to try to get what he wanted when he wanted, but if tonight was any indication he was well on his way there. It was just a matter of biding his time, and he could do that-he'd had years of experience. So for the moment he had her back, and that was good enough for him. At least for right now.

The end


End file.
